FML! Seriously!
by Vanya1011
Summary: Yuki has been in Konoha for 3 years now, her life is ok, her life before was shitty, her life NOW? hell. why? 2 words. Madara Uchiha. FML. Madara/ OC Rated T, maybe M later.
1. Prolouge

Two years after the village was born. One year since the Senju's and Uchiha's came. Sorry, I seem to be forgetting my manners. My name is Hana Yuki, yes I know my name means flower of snow. But please call me Yuki. I moved here right when Konoha was born. You see I'm from the Snow Country. I was the princess, my father and mother were the king and queen while my brother was the heir and prince. Unfortunately our country was losing resources, and raiders, rapists, criminal made way into our land. One day a certain large group of raiders came and burned and slaughtered my kingdom. I watched my people die, worse, I watched my parents and new little brother die aswell. Me and my nii-san came to konoha a few years after. I am originally a ninja from snow, but also now from Konoha. Anyways, I'm sure you are wondering what I look like no? Well, I'm 20 years old, with long white hair with natural black lowlights. I have pale skin and grey cat-like eyes. I'm sexy and I know it! Now, read on to my WONDERFUL(sarcasm -_-) life and see how I became important to Konoha.

* * *

What do ya think? REVIEWS plzzzzz :D no flames! thankies.


	2. Chapter 1

"YUKI! GET THE HELL UP!" I open my eyes and growl. "WHY?!" "MISSION!" well fuck! I get up and groan. Hey, name is Hana Yuki, just call me Yuki ok? Good. I get up and take a shower. I use my mint shampoo and honey & milk body wash. I step out and grab my black fluffy towel. I dry of and put on my black lace bra and panties set. I walk out of my bathroom and grab my clothes. I change into my black tube top with my fishnet hoodie over it. Then my black cargo pants, and black ninja shoes. I put on my white fingerless gloves. I pull my white and black waist length hair up into a bun. Then grab my twin Sais, my kunai holster, and medic pack. " Ug, too early for all of this!" I poof to the hokage's office. "Your late Hana!" I roll my eyes. "Oh can it Senju, now what is it?" He smirks." Your team will be here soon." I raise my brow in question. "Who?" He grins. "Madara and Izuna Uchiha." Well, yet again, fuck!" Ch." I hear footsteps and then hear the door slam open. "I TOLD YOU SO NII-SAN! I TOLD YOU IT WAS A GIRL!" I turn and see Izuna. His short black hair covering his coal black eyes a little. He is wearing all black; he carries a sword on his back, which also covers the uchiha fan symbol. "Hello Iz- AH!" "YUKI-CHAN!" Izuna glomps Yuki, nuzzles her cheek." Hiiiii Yuki-chan!" I sigh and pet his head, I then see Madara bow. "Hello Hime." He smirks. I glare then a hear a chuckle. I turn to Senju with a murderous glare. "**What is the mission Senju!**" Izuna jumps off me and hides behind Madara, Senju coughs away his fear. " You three have a week. But, there is a catch, a client wants this lord, his guards, and this scroll to be done in 2 days. Understand?" we all nod yes. "good, now go!" We all walk out of the office and plan. I go home and pack what I will need. I pack and extra pair of clothes and weapons on 2 different scrolls. Then a look a like scroll just incase we run into some trouble. I then pack my necessities and grabs my sais. I leave a note to my Aniki saying I have a mission and poof to the front gates. I wait there for about five minutes till I see my teammates. We all go over the plan. So, Madara is killing all the guards, Izuna is getting the scroll, and I'm killing the lord. "Nii-san how come Yuki gets to kill the lord guy!?" I snicker and give a devious smile. "Because the lord like women, you know, with boobs? Unless you want to become one then by all means, go ahead!" I smiles evilly. Izuna freezes then runs behind Madara screaming"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O" I cackle. Madara glares."Shut up!, we have a mission, now lets go!" He glares at Izuna who cringes and jumps into the trees. I glare at him and hear a small whimper. I turn to look at Izuna's sad face. "Come on Izuna, lets go ok?" He nods and hops away. I shake my head. "Uchiha's modd swings these days."

* * *

First chapter! woot! lol, review review review! NO FLAMES plz!


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry it took awhile, I had some things happening and yeah. ENJOY!

* * *

Ok, before I get to the awesome maiming and killing of this lord guy, I just want to point out I HATE uchihas! Jashin! While jumping through the trees I have a pouting and whining Izuna on my left and a emotionless and smirking Madara on my right! WTJ! Jeez, ok, sorry I had to rant, moving forward. ** 5** **hours later(Nightfall)….**

"Izuna at checkpoint A" "Madara at checkpoint B" "Yuki at checkpoint C, Madara stop smirking!" Here I am standing in the godamn cold, wearing a thin,almost see through white kimono that goes to midthigh. Add makeup, heels, my boobs falling out, and a basket of enhancement products and you got a whore! Woo. I ring the doorbell, and surprised to the dumbass lord himself! I smile sweetly, and blush." Hello sir, I'm sorry to bother you but I was out selling my product and seemed to be lost, can you help me?" I pout innocently. The guy smiles creepily and pulls me inside." Of course love! How can I leave such a sexy woman as your self out there?! Now what are these products of yours?hmm?" ew, just ew. I blush and giggle" their enhancements, but I can very well see you don't need them sir" I purr out. Ewwwww he's getting hard! Ug so gross. He smirks." Would you like to see?" I hear distant screams and giggle, hoping this guy didn't hear." I don't know sir, wouldn't the misses be angry?" I show a little more cleavage, and blush. He laughs and slowly starts to undress, as he's distracted I move closer, about to break his neck quickly when I hear a bang." What the hell was th-!"I slit his throat, fully pissed I had to make it messy. I walk to wear I heard the bang and see Madara. "MADARA YOU IDIOT!" he turns and smirks at me." What?" I glare." Oh don't act all innocent, because of you I had to make my job messy! Your lucky I brought my kunai or else things could've gone worse! What the hell was that anyways we had to be quiet!" he growls and grabs my arms and pulls his face close to mine." I couldn.t bear to think what that son of a bitch was doing to you!" I blush at how close our face are. " w-why do you care?!" his eyes soften and he gently releases me."Because" I open my mouth to ask why again when Izuna comes in." I GOT THE SCROLL!" he jumps Madara, nuzzling him." Nii-san, Nii-san, I beat these 2 big guys!" Madara pats his head." Good job imouto" Izuna beams, while I laugh and walk away." WAIT YUKI-CHAANN!" "HIME SLOW DOWN !" I laugh and keep walking, but I can't help but think what just happened between me and Madara. His eyes never soften up like that and he's never gentle, this only happens with Izuna! And why did he care? Ug I'm so confused! **3 days later …**

We have one more day before coming home. We're pretty close to the gates, when I see a tea shop. " lets get some food huh guys?" Izuna smiles and glomps me. "YES!" Madara chuckles then looks at me mockingly serious." Are you sure Hime, I know how woman are about being dirty, wouldn't want you to complain now." I freeze, oh no this bastard dod not just say that! I turn and punch him hard in the jaw." AT LEAST I SMELL BETTER THAN YOU! YOU FUCKING SEXIST! Lets go Izuna" I drag the trembling uchiha and walk inside the shop, and sit. "Izuna your brother's an ass" He laughs" I know!" said ass comes in and sits down. "Hime i-"Don't even, you deserved it." A woman comes and asks us what we want. Izuna smiles." I'll have some green tea and dango." Madara smirks" I'll have the same except Sake please." The women looks back and forth between them in lust. I roll my eyes and couch." I'll have mint tea, dango, and the dumpling platter please." The woman nods and walks away with our order." Hi-" I know you both are hungry" their stomachs growl. Our food comes back and they dig in, but not like others, oh no, their UCHIHAS after all. Izuna looks up with puppy eyes" Yuki-chan I need your help!" I raise my brow." With?" Izuna blushes." How do I get Rin Hyuuga to notice me?" I laugh." Ask her out, theirs a cherry blossom festival coming up." Izuna's eyes glisten." That's a great idea, thank you!" I smile and finish my tea and dango. Madara looks up at me and smirks." So are you going to the festival Hime?" I yawn." Unfortunately, my Aniki and his girlfriend are dragging me ." "Don't like festivals much then?" he teases me. I glare, pushing back the bad memories of certain festivals. I slam the payment down, and growl out." No, I don't!" and walk out, ignoring the uchiha's cries. "YUKI-CHAN, WAIT!" "HIME, WAIT, I'M SORRY! HIMEE!"

* * *

Finally, chap 3 yay yay! lol ;D no flames plz! REVIEWWWWW or no cookie! :0


End file.
